A Beautiful Goodbye
by Moonlightroses1
Summary: The battle is finally over. Some Ghiralink, Ghirahimxlink, Ghirahim/link One shot :D


The fight was finally over. Demise was defeated and Zelda was safe. Link is bloody, bruised and breathing heavily from exhaustion.  
>Link slowly begins to walk away when he hears someone grunt painfully. He looks around but sees nothing. He hears it again along with a staggered breath that was not his own and looks behind him at the ground. A white figure breathing heavily on the ground was found laying on his back, pain could be seen in his face.<br>Link took a step closer and saw who it was. "Ghirahim?" He quietly whispered in shock. Link ran towards him and got down on his knees besides the demon lord. He couldn't speak from his shock seeing the demon like this.  
>Ghirahim look up at the sky child trying to mask his pain but failed, his eyes telling Link he would soon leave this world. He chuckled at this. "Such a foolish sky child, coming to the side of your enemy. But now you can actually plunge your sword into my chest, like I did once to you." the demon lord breathed a sharp breath. Link shook his head and picked up Ghirahim's upper body and placing him on his lap but still held him a bit in his arms.<br>The dethroned demon lord raised his brow at this action looking up at the sky child and rolled his eyes a smile stretching over his lips. "You're so weak! How you were able to defeat me and my master will always be a true mystery. Even with that sword." Link couldn't help smile himself but tears threatened to spill out from his eyes. Link felt a deep pang inside him as he watched the demon's life slowly fade away. "Please child, don't tell me you're going to actually MISS me after all I've put you through." Ghirahim chuckled at the sky child's weak pity and looked at the tears in Links eyes and sighed. "There are no need for tears hero." Is all the demon said as he closed his eyes. He wasn't dead but was in pain and was extremely tired. Yes the dethroned demon lord didn't want to leave this world so soon, but he knew he wouldn't last much long. All his energy depleted unable to heal himself and his wounds couldn't be cured fast enough to stop his death by regular means.  
>Link's eyes finally let the tears spill over. He fully embraced the demon having some tears land on Ghirahim causing him to open his eyes and look at the boy and couldn't help but embrace back. His arms hurt but he managed to hook his arms around the sky child's shoulders not wanting to let go.<br>Link broke the embrace and looked at Ghirahim's face and looked at the demons lips. Since he met the demon lord, he's longed to hug him, longed to kiss him, and just longed to love him.  
>Link's tears rained down on the dethroned demons face. Ghirahim was about to say something but was suddenly silenced. The demons eyes went wide as he felt the sky child's lips gently press against his own.<br>Link pulled back quickly not giving the demon lord a chance to react and looked down on him. Ghirahim looked up to meet the sky child's soft gaze with his own pained one. "You finally caught on." the dethroned demon chuckled but ended up coughing blood up.  
>Link looked in horror at the blood hating that the demon in his arms, the one he longed to be with was withering away from this world because of him. The sky child shut his eyes and shook his head not wanting to believe this was happening.<br>Suddenly his head was brought down to meet the dethroned lord's kisses His forehead was kissed then his cheek, even his neck, and finally the sky child's lips. It was very gentle at first but quickly became passionate as Link kissed back. The sky child's tears still fell and mixed with the demons blood. They tasted the combination as they explored each others mouths with there tongues as they kissed.  
>Finally they broke the kiss breathing heavily, but Ghirahim coughed again feeling the Grim Reaper standing over his shoulder tugging at his soul. It was time for the demon to go.<br>Ghirahim pulled Link into a quick embrace then rested on the sky child's lap. The dethroned demon lord looked up at Link with wild, dying eyes. "Do not worry and sulk over my death. It is too shameful though beautiful that you care for me so and trust me, we will meet again for, as I once said, we are bound by a thread of fate. But sadly, I must wait to see you in death, so please do me one favor boy, just smile that one warm bight smile you usually wear so I can remember it in death" Ghirahim requested his lids feeling heavy. Link did what the demon requested and smiled the one that could bring such joy to people his tears slowing there fall.  
>The dethroned demon smiled his own smile and patted the boy on the back. "That's a good sky child." He whispered his voice fading and his eyes closed.<br>Link watched the rise and fall of Ghirahim's chest cease to move showing he was gone. The sky child let his tears out even more, sobbing for the one he longed for and held the lifeless form in a foolish embrace, hoping he could feel it or maybe come back. But the sky child knew he was being an idiot and finally let go, gently laying Ghirahim's body on the ground.  
>Suddenly the clouds overhead grew dark. Rain fell quickly and pounded on the world below. Link looked up at the sky, his tears instantly being washed away then once again looked back at the lifeless demon lord. The sky child's eyes widened.<br>Ghirahim's body started to disintegrate in to thousands of diamonds. Link watched in awe, at the scene since it was actually more beautiful than tragic. Diamonds of all colors fluttered all around and then disappeared. Soon the entire body was gone only leaving what memories the sky child possessed.  
>Link slowly rose from the ground, remembering those very important words the dethroned demon lord had said before he died. <em>"we will meet again...we are bound by a thread of fate."<em> The sky child held onto those words, sinking them deep into his memory.  
>Turning to leave, he looks back at the area Ghirahim once layed and finally left.<p> 


End file.
